


Not Hot (but Beautiful)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Danny is always awesome, Derek glares a lot, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski made a few appearances but have a major impact, Stiles and Derek are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott works as the graphic designer in Lydia's fashion magazine, Stiles is Scott's friend who happens to work as the assistant photography to Finstock and work at Lydia's magazine as well.<br/>Derek got himself a situation, this is where Derek thinks over the progression of how Stiles Stilinski went from "hyperactive teenager" to "beautiful"</p><p>very rom-com-like, I'm ashamed of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Hot (but Beautiful)

 

Derek is not a man of words. It’s not like he has a difficulty to verbally express his thoughts or anything, but he just felt more appropriate to say the words that are actually meant to be said.

It’s also one of the many reasons he didn’t take the job involved in public relation. And instead chose to work as a graphic designer at a monthly fashion magazine. Which is great, actually. because he didn’t need to actively and effectively associate with other people.

However it doesn’t mean that he have nothing going on in his head, because, in fact, his train of thoughts blurts out words on a noticeably larger scale than what he actually say. He never actually let out his inner thoughts out though, because the one time he tried, Scott finds it either extremely hilarious or creepy, or both.

Derek thinks it’s both, since Scott just stood there looking like as if their boss just declared her undying love for a water dispenser.

“so… you are saying that you think Stiles is hot?” he asked back, somehow managing to bite his lips in between the words.

“no, I said that he’s beautiful.” Derek clarifies, actually for the second time.

Scott runs his palm over his face and looks at Derek like he’s a moron.

“okay, so he’s beautiful, but not..hot?” Scott asked again, still looking at Derek like he is an alien.

“no, I mean- forget it” Derek turns away, waving a hand at Scott “-we should get back to work.”, he went over to his workspace and props down to his rotating chair, clicking a random button on his keyboard so that his PC whirrs back to consciousness.

Scott hovers over to his workspace separator, sporting a questioning –almost concerned- look, and rests his palms on the top of a mini whiteboard on Derek’s table.

“so uh, your ex! She was hot… but not beautiful?” he doesn’t look like he’s going to drop the subject soon.

Derek growled.

“yes, she was hot, but not in the beautiful way. Stiles is beautiful, now would you drop this and get back to work before Lydia scolds me again because you are talking to me . in my workspace . during office hours?”

“but you never come over to my workspace to talk!” Scott nearly flails his arms.

Derek glares at him, Scott finally leaves to his own space across.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was actually the one who scouted Scott to join him as the lead graphic editor and director for this fashion magazine, he has worked here for quite some time before his uncle called him on the phone on a rainy Monday evening. Mentioning, _reminding_ Derek that Scott, one of the kids from his area has just graduated and is in need for a job. Scott turns out to be amazing at colour and composition as Derek looks through his portfolio, the somewhat-disturbing-portfolio consisting only of colour fixed, scrapbook-style collection of photos of his girlfriend.

The way Scott chose to place the different elements of the portfo- _Scrapbook_ is what Derek just needed, though. So Derek found himself writing a recommendation letter shortly after for Scott and seeing him in the office every day the next week after.

Then there is Stiles.

Scott had been jumping around on his toes like a little child when he announced to Derek that he met someone he knew in the elevator this morning, insisting that he must introduce him to Derek.

“Stilinski, Stiles. I bet you think that my name is a little bit weird, which is normal, I will totally not get offended if you think of that. Nope, not at all” Stiles muttered the words in one breath, while offering his hand for a hand shake, Derek took his hand.

“Derek Hale, I work in the same division as Scott.”

“yeah, I noticed, because he’s here too, that must be his table because it just reeks of Allison, you know Allison right? He must talk about her all the time, It should be written all over his e-mail signature” Stiles grinned and nudged Scott at his arm, Scott just looked back at Stiles as if Stiles has revealed his dirtiest secret, which is ridiculous, because Scott does talk about Allison, all the time, but _boy, does this guy talk a lot._

“yeah. Okay” Derek said in nearly a whisper as he took a quick glance at Stiles.

Stiles is just a little bit shorter than Derek, standing in the middle of Scott and Derek’s heights. He wore a red lanyard with his company I.D on it, which, based on that, Stiles apparently works at the creative division as senior assistant photographer. His outfit consist of a flannel shirt over a plain t-shirt, comfortable but wore down looking jeans, and a pair of converse canvas shoes.

Derek mentally nodded to himself as he starts to match Stiles’ outfit to his field of work, scouting for locations, running around fixing things in a shoot, dealing with adjusting the poses of easily pissed-off and uncooperative models-

“anyway, got to go, have another shoot I have to do for this month’s issue, don’t want to be late on Danny, he’s the easiest to work with and I don’t want him gone for future shoots, I couldn’t care less with Jackson because he’s a dick but this case is different, so, I’ll see you around? I mean, I will probably see you around since Scott but, you know what I mean-“ Stiles glanced as his wristwatch “whoops, gotta go, time’s a chasin, talk to you later guys!” and just like that Stiles was gone. And that ends his first meeting with Stiles. Derek’s first impression of Stiles ** _? A hyperactive teenager._**

****

* * *

 

****

The transition of hyperactive teenager to Beautiful is not a short one. It took Derek 4 coffee breaks with Stiles to move his position from hyperactive teenager to Amusing.

Scott took Derek along with him to the small café below his building occasionally, Stiles is kind of just.. there, ordering the same cup of Chai latte every time, then they –well, mostly Stiles is the one doing all the talk- ended up talking about trivial thing until the break is over.

The fourth time though, Derek was alone, Scott has called in sick and Derek was in the mood for his black coffee. He loaded his external hard disk with datas and brought along his laptop so he can work for at least several pages of this month’s issue while having his coffee. He was halfway into his cup while Stiles chimed in.

“Ah, you’re here by yourself, so that means Scott being sick wasn’t actually a prank-“ he settled down on the couch next to him, with his Chai latte, leaning towards Derek a little to glance at Derek’s laptop, curious eyes actually lighting up when he saw Derek’s monitor. Derek watched him perk up in somewhat of an amusement.

“that’s the shoot I did with Danny and Jackson 3 days ago! Wow you guys work fast, I actually thought that Scott will be the one handling my shoots so I kind of has not much hope on this but, hey! This is awesome”

“you directed all of these photos?” Derek asked, he has been working on sorting the photos out for the past hours and actually noticed that there is a slight differentiation with some of the photos.

“ah, nope, most of Danny’s, a little bit of Jackson, the boss, Madame Lydia Martin the Great actually crashed in the shoot and directed most of Jackson’s” Stiles explained while pointing at some pictures of, Derek assumes, the model named Danny.

Derek runs through all the photos that Stiles directed again, Stiles looked at him from behind his shoulders as he leans back to the couch. Now that Stiles mentions it, the pictures do seem to  have different atmosphere, while most of Jackson’s has his oh-so-perfect jaw line displayed in a very professional looking profile shots, most of Danny’s were relaxed and happy, the kind of atmosphere that will make a woman melt in all the adorable ‘awww’ at how light the mood in the pictures are. He actually wants to place all of Stiles’ shots at his page placeholder but he can’t risk not putting any of the boss’, _Lydia’s_ shots.

“I like the photos you directed more” he muttered to Stiles over his shoulder.

When he looked back, a faint blush has crept all over Stiles face to his ears, his eyes wide and he actually stops talking for a while.

For a while, because he starts stuttering how ridiculous Derek sounds and then told random stories about the funny things that happen in the shoot itself soon after.

Derek noticed things from their fourth coffee break, firstly, that Stiles seemed to choose his words instead of saying whatever is running on his mind when he’s alone with Derek without Scott. Then the fact that Stiles amuses him on the way he gets excited and the way he gets embarrassed. And lastly, that the way Stiles’ eyes lit up the moment he saw the photos will be engraved on his mind for quite some time.

 

* * *

 

 

It started to get downright _scary_ from there. Even to Derek. Especially to Derek.

Derek’s eyes started to notice Stiles every time Stiles does his –sudden mood change- things, like when he got jumpy on Scott when Scott gave him 2 packets of Oreos after a hard day with senior photographer Finstock, or where he accidentally tripped down from the cables that routes through the graphic design office on his way to the photocopy machine and somehow managed to laugh like an idiot while getting up. He also grins at Derek whenever he caught Derek looking _–glaring-_ at him.

See, there’s the thing, Derek don’t even know where he got that trait from, but he just automatically glares at anything while he is observing, or thinking. It doesn’t seem much of a problem, but it actually is when you consider the fact that he gets called often at his school age for apparently, scaring _and stalking_ the girl he’s attracted to.

Since then, he had managed to control his glaring tendency a lot better, but not this time, since he has been glaring at Stiles nearly every time Stiles decided to randomly loiter around the level 5 of his building to annoy Scott or use the gigantic photocopy machine to make enlarged copies of random stuffs. Derek heard that once Stiles has pranked Finstock by plastering a gigantic enlarged poster of Danny’s nose on top of the senior photographer’s own ‘fancily-separated-with-a-glass-door office’s’ whole ceiling.

Derek is kind of scared that it will not just be the principal’s office this time, but maybe the police. _And Lydia._ He doesn’t want to be accused as a stalker. Again.

Then realization slowly seeps in into Derek that he’s attracted to Stiles. Not romantically attracted, but ‘I like puppies!’ kind of attracted, at least that’s what he convinced himself into thinking. He wasn’t quite ready for another romantic attachment since his last horrible breakup with Kate, he’s actually the type of guy who gets easily devoted, even if Kate was a sneaky bitch. And yes, he’s probably not ready for another possible horrible breakup.

He’ll get over this soon, he expects the thoughts to dissipate once he gets used to Stiles’ antics. Eventually.

What he didn’t expect, though, was when he’s alone with Stiles again, those thoughts where stiles is sometimes attractive and always amusing escalates to _Adorable._

* * *

 

 

Friday night of the last quarter of November was a terrible night filled with deadlines and unending gallons of coffee, what’s worse, Scott has decided to ditch Derek to go see a movie with his girlfriend. An actually wise choice given that the other alternative is to spend the whole night working overtime with an otherwise caffeinated Derek Hale musing over endless magazine pages that needs reconstructing because the printing division made a calculation mistake and instead of adjusting their printers, decided to throw back finished pages to the design department.

It’s decided, Derek is going to sulk at Scott on Monday and maybe get him to buy him lunch, and coffee, and maybe dinner, maybe even his weekly groceries. Given that Scott does not show up at the Starbuck’s Derek has told Scott to go because Derek will be working over the pages again there, tomorrow, on a Saturday.

Derek pinches his nose bridge and grunts, decided that he will call it a day, it’s close to 10pm and he didn’t want to be stuck in an elevator ride to his apartment unit with one of his neighbour making out with a random girl, which approximately happen every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights, which is actually better from that 3 times he got stuck with his uncle and his boyfriend who kept on glancing suggestively back and forth with each other. This also has a possibility of happening.

But Derek didn’t want to be reminded of that, it weirded him out – _as if his uncle didn’t freaks him out already-_ and made him feel a little bit lonely. The good thing is that he made a right decision by having his own unit not directly attached to his uncle’s apartment otherwise he might have to go and see a psychiatrist already. The bad thing is that he feels even lonelier, a fact that he hates to admit. He never told anyone this, though, since people will probably just told him to get back with Kate, or get a new girlfriend.

Derek has accepted that his face is mildly attractive, and people do actually wants to go out with him, if they don’t run away from being glared already, but it’s not like Derek is a heartless vending machine with no feelings, it’s not like he’s that desperate anyway.

So he packed up all of his belonging, thrown his thick, long black coat to his shoulders and lifted off his huge messenger bag from the carpeted floor, walked out through the office to get to the parking lot, obviously drugged up by all the caffeine he consumed earlier, the thought of a warm shower, take away food and bed managed to keep him alive enough not to flip any of the office tables he passed through.

He threw his bag to the trunk of his Camaro and slinks in the driver’s seat, starting up the engine, and slowly driving his way to the exit when he saw a figure.

Stiles was standing there in his red worn down hoodie that is starting to look like his work uniform now, with his faded jeans and slightly dirty Vans, looking like he wants to punch the blue Jeep in front of him.

Derek, somehow found himself sympathizing with Stiles, drives near him and opened his car’s window.

“car troubles?” he called, Stiles actually jumped a bit to the sudden voice, then spun around to face Derek, scratching his neck.

“baby won’t start up, it’s too late for insurance company or dad’s car so I’m going to take the bus, I guess” Stiles wiggles around awkwardly, Derek raised his eyebrows. “so yeah, uh, see you on Monday, if I venture to the fifth level again?” he looks quite unsure, Derek could almost see Stiles’ hands fidgeting inside his hoodie’s pockets.

Despite himself feeling like he wanted to die from caffeine-induced poisoning, he found himself reaching for the passenger door across and pushed it open towards Stiles, who’s watching him with wide eyes. “hop in, I’ll drive you home, it’s late already, your Dad’s probably worried”

Yes, Derek knew about how Stiles living with his Dad, Scott talked about it with him on a random conversation.

“my Dad’s at his shift until tomorrow morning” stiles replied, when Derek just glares again, he continues “I mean, you sure I should go there and even _touch_ your purebred steed-“ Derek raises another eyebrow in amusement at how Stiles just compared his Camaro to a ‘purebred steed’

“I mean, I can totally just take the bus or-“

“Get.In.” there comes the full stop and the glare.

“okay, getting in, right now Sir” Stiles took his rucksack against his chest and  scrambles towards Derek’s car, slipped in, and grins awkwardly at Derek.

The drive to Stiles’ apartment consists of Stiles talking about trivial things, ranging from how much he love cooking-trivial to Hippopotamus sweats pink water-trivial. He also managed to karaoke at Bohemian Rhapsody as it shuffles in Derek’s car playlist from his ipod. Derek mostly just glares at him from his peripheral vision. You know, since he is driving. The caffeine has worn off but stiles’ constant chatter has managed to keep him awake the whole way.

Instead of muttering a ‘thanks for the ride, it was totally rocking!’ with a playful grin after Stiles shove himself off the Camaro, Stiles stayed inside the car, asking if Derek wants to have a late dinner inside his apartment and that he’s cooking mac and cheese.

Derek surprised himself by nodding to it. It was probably the caffeine, or the mac and cheese, and not because he noticed the glint of hope in Stiles’ eyes, which was less probable, since Stiles’ could have been dating Danny for all Derek knew. But he found himself parking the car, grabbed his long coat, and followed Stiles into his apartment anyway, trying not to think too much about the whole ‘my dad is at his shift until tomorrow morning’ ordeal.

Derek hung his coat in the hanger near the front door; the apartment seemed to be empty. It was smaller than Derek’s apartment, and after a good minute of glaring into Stiles’ apartment, Derek concluded that it was a very warm home, made for the two father and son, from the messy pile of laundry to the couple of worn down, comfy looking lazy recliners, to the unwashed dishes with every tableware coming in two. It reminded him of the times he lived with his sister in a small apartment they rent when they went to university. It brings a cozy feeling to his head he could just dive in onto one of the recliners and sleep off his exhaustion.

Ironically, all he does is to hung up his coat, follows Stiles into the table just across the door, and glares at everything while Stiles busies himself in the kitchen.

They eat while discussing about their workmates it’s borderline gossiping, although most contribution from Derek to the discussion were a nod, a raise of eyebrow, or a quiet hum. Half of it caused by exhaustion, and half by how he just can’t manage to stop stuffing food to his mouth. Sure he had been hungry from having no dinner at all but this mac and cheese is amazing he could probably eat this every day.

He didn’t expect to bump into someone else as he was getting out from the toilet, getting himself ready to drive back to his apartment.

It was Stiles’ dad, who turned out to be inside the apartment for the whole time, assumedly sleeping. In pyjama pants and loose t-shirt, looking tired and sleepy, and looks up at Derek and Derek could swore he heard the ‘I’m too tired to deal with this shit’ just from his expression.

Derek managed a soft nod and a “Sir-“before Stiles’ Dad walked back towards the bedroom, leaving the door open. Derek froze in confusion about how he should react, luckily before he confuse himself enough to start glaring again Stiles’ Dad reappears, shoving some stuff into Derek’s pocket and gave Derek a light touch on his shoulder and a nod, before stepping in to the toilet and closing the door.

Derek dives in into his pants pocket and swiftly retrieved the content into his hand.

It was 3 packets of condoms.

Derek nearly screamed.

Instead he just shoved those back in his pocket and scrambled back into the kitchen, Stiles holding a large tumbler, turning around from the dining table in a sudden motion.

“your face- um, is my Dad home? Oh my god, he totally bumps into you doesn’t he? Did he do anything weird, like threaten you with a gun? _a shotgun_?” Stiles rambled in one breath, clearly trying not to freak out and looked ready enough to apologize if what he said turns out to be right.

Derek runs a hand through his pants’ pocket, and then shakes his head, trying not to do anything weird with his expression. “I should head back, thanks for the food”

“ah wait, wait, take this-“ Stiles hands the tumbler to Derek’s hand, Derek took it and stares at it questioningly.

“Eggnog, I’m thinking of making it for Christmas, so, you know, prototype eggnog! Try it- and tell me if it’s a bad decision?” Stiles fidgeted again. Derek is somehow sure that it won’t taste bad but nodded anyway, before actually taking his coat and head back out to his Camaro.

Derek spends a good time staring at the tumbler _–and the condoms_ \- when he got back home. Then growled out of unknown frustration and decided to roll over to his warm bed. And yes, he’s pretty sure the word Adorable flashed out in his mind at the way Stiles fidgeted when handing him the tumbler. He growled again and pulled his covers on his body.

He did sneak a sip at the eggnog. It was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

The last half month of December Finstock took Stiles on a sudden trip to Cancun for a special shoot meant to be released for January issue. This means that Derek didn’t get to see Stiles sticking random post-it notes at Scott’s computer nor his protest when the A2 photocopy machine ran out of paper. The lunch hours of the fifth level of the office seemed to be strangely peaceful.

It sucks though, because that also means that Derek didn’t get to drink that perfect eggnog at Christmas like what Stiles told Derek he would do back at his apartment.

Derek shifted his attention to the other people going in and out his office level instead.

Occasionally there’s the boss’ secretary, Erica, since Lydia went to Cancun with the photography team, Derek is quite convinced that it’s all her ploy to go on a summer holiday with the regular roster model, Jackson.

Erica still managed to look predatory and stylish even in winter, at times she would sashay her hips and wink to Derek, Derek just thought that she’s interested in him. It turned out that it’s the way she shows her amusement though, it just confuses Derek. Especially during that one time she swayed over to Derek’s table, leaned in quite close and said “missing your Little Red, huh?” then winked and walked away, leaving Derek with half of his mouth hung open. He is still trying to decipher what she meant by that until now. He doesn’t have any ideas so he kind of let it slide slowly.

Erica is just as ruthless and sometimes selfish like Lydia. Like boss, like secretary, Scott had told him once.

He also met Allison directly, Scott had her coming over to drop him his lunch. Derek could drown in the sweet atmosphere and dies. Allison is a sweet girl; she works at the local day-care centre and took archery as her hobby. Derek saw that Erica said that she should try fashion modelling sometimes, she blushed in a very girly way, and Scott stared at her dreamily Derek had to smack the back of his head so that he could get back to work.

When Finstock is back, Lydia entered the office and gave Derek and Scott a very traumatically colourful beach shirt. At lunch, Stiles sneaked into the space below Scott’s table, spread a beach towel over the floor, and took a nap. Derek can see the moles and the sunburned skin on the backside of Stiles’ pale neck and was actually tempted to touch it, in reality; he glared at it instead until Scott got back from his lunch date and kicked Stiles out from his nap.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s nearing the end of January when Derek realized that he’s in a trouble.

Allison somehow decided that she should try her hand in modelling when the female model for the valentine shoot fell ill. Scott, being Scott, insisted that he should go and see how the shoot went. The problem is, Scott has no car, and so with a lot of bribery, Derek agreed to drive him to the location at blind morning at the thought of having half of his workload gone.

How stupid he was, once he remembered that Allison is going to be in the shoot _anyway_ , meaning that his workload will be gone even if he didn’t agreed to drive Scott.

Not that he could take back his words.

So Derek found himself driving over to Scott’s home at 6am to go to a remote chapel in the woods where the shoot is located.

He never thanked his past self more for having spent extra money on a GPS.

Scott was more than a little nervous when they arrived; it’s a tiny chapel the local peoples used to go to before a bigger one was built nearer to the town that exists near the woods. Derek looks around and spots Finstock’s SUV besides Stiles’ temperamental blue Jeep and another sedan Derek thought could be Allison’s car. When he locks his car, Scott was already prancing towards the building, so he silently follows along.

The chapel’s on the old and dusty side, but it’s still as gorgeous as it can be.

Derek can’t actually believe how they managed to find this place. He turned his head around in amazement as he took all the light from the stained glasses that start to softly envelopes the interior of the tiny chapel in glistening colours form the morning lights. Then Scott gripped his arm, distracting Derek from his mesmerized state.

“hold me.” Scott said

“what.” Derek spat to the shorter _grown-up_ man besides him who’s still gripping his left arm as if his life depends on it.

“Just hold me.” Derek is tempted to smack him on his head before he decided to follow the direction of Scott’s eyes and _oh_.

Allison, wearing a soft lilac evening gown that looked like a wedding dress is having her photos taken by Finstock near the staircase, lit by the multicoloured stained glass and one of Finstock’s softbox.

Derek smacked him on his head anyway.

Scott just looked like he was having a heart attack. A _heart attack_. Derek shoved off his arm, Scott let out a sad whimper and stared at Derek with puppy eyes. Derek rolled his eyes and continue to look around the set.

Everyone seemed to be too busy to recognize their arrival, there was Allison and Finstock taking their photo, and to the left near the corner was Danny and what he assumed as Stiles’ back from the red worn-off hoodie he’s wearing. He didn’t manage to take notice of the other thing, though, because somehow his gaze is fixed on Stiles’ back, and the moles on the side of his neck he once wanted to touch.

Stiles is crouching down doing something to the camera tripod while Danny drinks from his clear water bottle, dressed in a sleek suit and white tie, dressed to make women swoon as always.

Derek realised that he was glaring again, because when Danny noticed them he looked quite surprised and intimidated, which should not be because of Scott, because Scott looked like a hopeless gaping fish right then.

But then Danny’s expression changed to a somewhat amused one, as he whispered something to Stiles, Derek finds himself disapproving the close proximity between them and ends up glaring even more as Stiles lands a playful punch to the man in front of him as Danny went to pat his head.

And Stiles spun around, stood up, and starts to walk down to greet them.

Derek’s world stopped as Stiles bypassed one of the tall chapel windows, the lights resting on Stiles’ cheek and his adorable slightly upturned nose. His hazel eyes lit up resembling a pair of amber with his large pupils at the core, the moles near his mouth complement the bluish hue reflected from the stained glass perfectly. And Derek’s world halted.

When Derek came back from his trip to _outer space_. Stiles has made his walk all the way to the front of his face, waving his hand in front of Derek’s eyes, grinning. Derek swept his eyes around for a little while, realising that Scott has gathered enough bravery to go and talk to Allison, before glaring back to Stiles and said a little “hi”.

The rest of the day consisted of Derek questioning himself over his life choices, Finstock being an ass, and Allison trying to convince Derek to also try modelling once in a while.

When they finished shooting, tired Allison and Scott left first to get dinner. Finstock and Stiles was fussing around with their equipment when Danny – _who is now in a sweater which somehow manages to still display his great physique-_ settles down besides Derek on the steps at the chapel’s entrance, handing him a paper cup of warm tea. Derek took it and nodded to him, Danny smiled back.

“so,  how do you like it?” Danny asked, and then took a sip to his tea.

“it was a great experience, I should go to more shoots if that’s allowed, it’s a good inspiration”

“not the shoot, mr. wolf, I mean-“ Danny wiggles his eyebrows and points at Stiles with his thumb, the man in question making faces behind Finstock’s back while they lift equipments back to their cars. Derek nearly spat his tea. Danny took his freedom to continue.

“he’s a good guy, Stiles. Helped me a lot and introduced me to the magazine when I was low in self-esteem, also made me realize that I don’t have to search far for the most important thing of my life” Danny continues, eyes fond while he runs his thumb on his paper cup.

And oh. A part of Derek’s heart crumples.

“Good for you, he’s a beautiful man” Derek admits, it was probably the air of relaxation Danny brings along that made him able to convey his feelings in another way than a nod or a grunt. Danny is a nice guy, he should be grateful for Stiles. Danny surprisingly looked a bit taken aback. Derek hoped he hadn’t offended him.

“Hey, if I don’t date him, would you ever take him for yourself? Just curious, if you ask why” Danny scoots a little bit closer to Derek and asked in a low, husky voice.

Derek contemplated if he should just walk away.

Then he glared on his tea, can see how his eyebrows knots together when he does that, before opening his mouth and said a very quiet “definitely”

Danny smiled playfully; why he’d smile Derek would never understand. He took another sip of his tea when another car pulled off and park, a man stepped out of it. Danny put his cup down, stood up, gave Derek a gentle touch on the shoulder and walked over to the man. Derek watched him walk past the road.

And then Danny threw his arm around the other man’s shoulder and kissed him.

Wait.

Did Danny just lied to Derek about dating Stiles, because-

Oh.

Derek felt like the most idiotic person on earth.

 _Of course_ Danny isn’t dating stiles. How could Danny date Stiles when _Stiles’ dad handed him condoms the time he went to Stiles’ apartment._

And oh God Derek said that he’ll **_definitely_** date Stiles given the chance to.

He’s screwed.

Danny called Stiles over and Stiles went to greet Danny’s boyfriend while flailing around ecstatically, then Danny just shoot a _really meaningful_ smile at Derek before Derek gestured a quick goodbye to everybody and hopped to his Camaro.

He didn’t expect Stiles to run over quickly to his car window, rummaged his rucksack then wiggled a tumbler with a grin.

“Eggnog” he said when Derek rolled his car window down to stare at Stiles questioningly.

He’s totally screwed right now.

 

* * *

 

And there he is, saying that Stiles is beautiful – _and not hot, but beautiful_ \- to Scott.

A bad choice of who to say that words to, but Derek couldn’t care less; he can just blame his bad decisions on the all of the emotions and confusion swirling in his brain right now.

He sighs and waves his cursor all over his monitor as if it can clear the clustered thumbnail icons filling his brain.

When he manages to stop thinking about how Danny tricked him, or the eggnog, or the condoms. Stiles just slinks back to his mind casually, and then Derek finds himself musing about his eyelashes and lips and his moles. And no, he’s not falling in love, he’s not ready for it since Kate-

But then again he wonders how those pink, fluffy lips will feel under his thumb.

He turned around looking for distraction, and caught Scott hovering back and forth over Allison’s photos from the damned photo shoot with a lovesick puppy expression.

Derek’s totally not in love. At least not like that.

 

* * *

 

 

The damned valentine photoshoot took forever to place in the 6 pages they are supposed to be placed.

Mostly because Scott took forever over choosing which photo of Allison did he want to put in.

So here he is again, doing overtime at nearly 11 p.m. because of the same reason as that Friday night. Derek runs over what goes on in his head when he recruited and wrote a very nicely worded recommendation letter for Scott. Because for all he knows, Scott is out there in a cinema with Allison. Well he might have a bit of torturing there because Allison wanted to watch the new Twilight but still.

Derek gulps his coffee and goes back to his PC, he kind of- no, he just wish that he is drinking Stiles’ eggnog instead of this takeaway coffee. Derek rubs his eyes and reflects back to the night before where he accepted that he’s in love again. Totally not while looking at the condoms.

He finishes a page and plays a round of minesweeper, he pranced through a difficult level with ease, standing at one mine left, and he calculates his tiles carefully. He clicks his mouse right when the elevator to the fifth level facing directly to his back ding-ed.

The mine explodes.

Stiles is standing in the hallway when Derek rotates his chair over. Derek doesn’t know whether to curse at or thank the universe for Stiles’ timing.

“I can’t believe that Scott really means it when he said that he kind of ditched you again to watch _TWILIGHT_ , but it seemed like he does ditch you to watch twilight”

Derek gave Stiles his best ‘dude, it’s Scott’ face. Stiles walks over to his workspace.

“the last time he did this you nearly died from hunger, so I gathered leftover and comes over, you better be thankful of this, Hale” Stiles rummages through his rucksack and hands Derek a Tupperware container.

It’s Mac and cheese, with bacon this time.

Derek decided that he would thank the universe.

“Thanks” was all he managed to say before he thought that, hell, if he has accepted that he’s quite ready for another relationship, why would he wait longer. He plans to eat first though, because like stiles said, he’s hungry as he can be. He digs right into the container.

“man,  it’s either you really liked my Mac and cheese or that you’re too hungry you will eat anything” Stiles watches Derek eat his way out of Stiles’ Mac and cheese in amusement, although Derek can see the fondness hidden in there. “Lydia would really have me for barbecue if she catches you eating in your workspace, which is like, totally besides her office, I hope the smell doesn’t travel there because I don’t really want to be scolded on such a trivial thing” Stiles rubs a hand over his nose, then talks again.

“Stop glaring like you will eat me for dessert, you can drop down your lever of glare to just a stare you know, since I just fed you and all-“

Derek took the last bite of the Mac and cheese and closes the container.

“Dude, you eat like, VERY FAST, I-“

“Why?” Derek cuts in.

“Why what?” Stiles question back.

“Why bother going back to the office just to feed me when you can do millions of other things?” Derek asked, eye staring directly at Stiles’ very own eyes. Stiles looks like a children caught red-handed stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

“Uh- because I can? BECAUSE I’M AWESOME? Maybe?” Stiles fidgets. He’s nervous; Derek can feel it, and everything be damned if Derek didn’t take advantage of this situation.

He slides off the Tupperware container to his left side and hovers over so that their faces are just inches apart. Stiles stays still though, not pulling back, face going redder every inch Derek moves forward instead.”I don’t believe you” Derek said to Stiles in a breath that caresses Stiles’ nose, making him gulp and blink several times. Derek continues.

“I actually have a very sound hypothesis for it, Stiles” Derek paused, feeling how a puff of Stiles’ breath has made its way passing through Derek’s chin. “You’re into me”. He said finally, somehow making it sounds like as if Derek’s not in love with Stiles.

“I- damn it” stiles suddenly stands up, Derek’s body actually hitches, Derek looks up to stiles, waiting.

“I- just, you, and your stupid face, your stupid beautiful eyes!” he points at Derek as if Stiles is blaming Derek. “Your voice and YOUR FREAKING EVERYTHING. They drive me –and believe me this is because of my ADHD medication- they drive me freaking crazy, and this will embarrass me if you end up rejecting me because I’m going to tell you right now that there is probably no one who is not into you because you filled that long coat of yours perfectly when I’m just probably going to drown in it and Danny, he-“Derek stands up, grips Stiles’ hand and cuts his babbles.

“Get to the point” he says in what sounds like an order, staring directly at Stiles’ again. Stiles looks like he can melt into a puddle of green goo they use in nickelodeon.

Stiles sucks in a breath.

“Yes I’m into you.” He looks away, blushing to his ears.

Derek should really thank the universe for tonight.

He decides to play _the douche bag card_ as he brings Stiles’ hand to his mouth, hovering his lips on it and follows up Stiles’ arm, breathes on Stiles’ neck and nuzzles at his jaw, although in reality he just wants to kiss him sloppily, maybe lift him up and spins around like a cheesy rom-com drama, instead of playing the douche bag card. But it was so worth it, because he can feel Stiles’ heartbeat accelerating as his neck staggered when he gulps.

Plus he gets to place his lips on that one mole he has been restraining himself to not touch before he nuzzles at Stiles’ jaw. He moves his lips further up as he whispers a “good, because I’m into you as well” in one hot breath to stiles’ flushed ear. And hey, he discovers a mole on Stiles’ earlobe so he runs his lips over it as well.

“wait wait WAIT” Stiles pushed Derek’s face away with one shaking hand until Derek’s face is in front of Stiles, smirking smugly.

“if you keep on doing that I swear I will piss myself, I mean, why would you do that, you asshole what are you-“ Derek cuts him and nuzzles against Stiles’ left hand that he still have in his hand.

“What are you, a puppy?” Stiles sighed. Derek chuckles.

“Maybe” Derek replied, still half nuzzling at Stiles’ palm.

“Can we go somewhere else? Please?” Stiles leans closer and run his right hand through Derek’s hair.

“We can go to your apartment” Derek suggests, he’s totally still after any more Mac and cheese leftover Stiles might have in his fridge.

“No, no, my dad’s at home and he will probably be traumatized at how I can manage to get _Adonis_ , licking all over my face” Stiles nudged at the side of Derek’s head.

“I think he has accepted me from when I went to your apartment a while ago”

“What? You told me he didn’t say anything, he totally threatened you with a shotgun, didn’t he?” Stiles jerks his head off until he’s staring at Derek.

“He gave me condoms” Derek admits.

“Oh my God.” Stiles exclaims.

“Three of them” Derek grins.

“Oh my God please have mercy he’s totally into you” Stiles covers his eye with his left hand. “Let me just…die from embarrassment. Oh my God, Dad. How even-“

“So, your apartment?” Derek asks again.

“Yes. Okay, definitely” Stiles confirmed, still embarrassed from the revelation. “He’s totally getting an all green salad for the next week” Stiles mutters to himself.

Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand and starts gathering his stuff up, throwing all of them carelessly into his messenger bag.

“By the way, that puppy thing is totally cheating!” Stiles crosses his hand. “And secondly, you haven’t really kissed me yet”

Derek slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, stands up, and hauls Stiles’ head closer before kissing him slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

When they get into Stiles’ apartment all flustered due to the make out session in Derek’s car, Stiles’ dad looks at them with one eyebrow raised from his recliner. Giving a very expressive face that says ‘ _it took you this long? How dense could you be’_ even without saying it.

Derek rubbed his mouth, gave him a small nod, and a “good evening, Mr.Stilinski-“ before Stiles’ dad got up from his recliner and shove the same set of items he gave Derek the last time, but today directly to Derek’s hand, before walking off to the bedroom”

“DAD!” Stiles yelled.

Derek swore that the next time he met Stiles’ dad, he will manage to have a proper conversation without having condoms shoved onto his person.

-fin-

 

                                                                                 

                                                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this, truly, I offer my sincerest apology. I might also confess that I am in no way is going to write a not-awesome Danny. Never.  
> also, this was me testing on how well will I do outside of random prompt throwing, seemed like I really need a beta, or a rewriter even, I'm sorry if this burn your eyes.  
> I have too much rndom prompts I need to throw them out of my system sometimes ;A; 


End file.
